


clockwork

by insouriciant



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Can Also Be Read As Romantic, Gen, Pining, can be read as platonic, late night walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouriciant/pseuds/insouriciant
Summary: "I would always make time for you."one-shot collection (cross posted on tumblr)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	clockwork

You let out a tired sigh as the chilly air hits your face. Saying you were tired was an understatement, having finished all the tasks crowley assigned you that day. Going to bed seemed like the best course of action to take, but you promised a certain horned fae you’d meet up with him that night.

" **Malleus?** " you call, "What did you ask me to meet you here for?"

All of a sudden, a flurry of green lights start to dance and shine around you, eventually materializing into a tall figure.

"Hello." he says, his deep voice snapping you out of your reverie. 

"So? Why are we here?" you ask impatiently. 

"I just missed your presence child of man, indulge me for a while would you?"

_Wow._ You weren't expecting _that._

You feel your cheeks start to flush as you turn your head away, "W- would you like to do anything in particular?"

"I'm satisfied with just talking to you like this." he replies, his head turning in an attempt to grab your attention once again.

"Really?" you ask incredulously, "Unless you want to listen to 3 hours of me talking about how my day sucked, I suggest you choose another activity."

"I'd love to hear about your day." he says nonchalantly.

_Oh God._ If you weren't blushing a while ago, you definitely are right now.

"Uh, okay, well— " you begin to prattle off about your day, completely ignoring the fond look Malleus was giving you.

It didn't matter to him that his guards were frantically looking for him that moment, or how Lilia would probably ask him where he went to so late at night, simply being with you was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! (insouriciant)


End file.
